


Silver Trim

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chastity Belt, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Gags, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Piercing, Other, Plugs, Predicament Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Slaue, Underage - Freeform, Underswap Chara - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Undertail, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: Chara is bored.Note: Uses Askellie/NadaNine's Slaue headcannons for Chara, which include that this character is underage.  Stay safe...





	Silver Trim

A quiet, tinkling laugh came from his right.  Stretch immediately began to sweat, scouring his mind for something, _anything_ that could have prompted this.  Chara was often sadistic purely for sadism’s sake, but they usually warned him, gave him some time to prepare.  Being snatched out of his bed, bundled down a flight of stairs, and thrown straight into chains without warning was a new one.

“You look so worried.”

The simple sentence was spoken in a soft, concerned tone.  Stretch shivered, cold dread burning along the back of his neck and sending prickles down his spine.

“I just wanted to try something new.  It might not even hurt!”

The speaker ran their fingers gently over his shoulder, along his clavicle, and then traced his jawline as they stepped into view and gave him an exaggerated pout.

“Don't you believe me?”

Stretch swallowed hard around the rubber ball keeping his mouth wedged open, then slowly shook his head.  The move earned him another laugh and a playful pat on the cheekbone.  “So honest!  Maybe I’ll only do four instead of six as a reward.”

 _Four what?!_ Stretch wanted to shriek.  Four lashes?  That couldn’t be it, his arms were chained behind his back.  Broken ribs?  Was that why Chara had him sitting on this bench with his collar clipped to the wall?  Did they think he was going to pass out?

“If you breathe any harder you’ll make yourself light-headed,” Chara giggled, rubbing their fingers in slow circles over his femur.  Stretch shut his eyes, trying to force himself to take deep, even breaths as his owner cooed, “do you want to know what I have in mind?  Would that make you feel better?”

Stretch nodded rapidly, without bothering to try to hide how badly he wanted to know.

“Too bad.  It’ll be easier to show you.”

Stretch immediately snapped to attention as Chara lifted a slender knife and tapped the back of the blade between his eyes.  “And besides, I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise.  You look so good when you’re scared.”

Chara sliced through the seams of his night-shirt and tugged it away, then slipped the blade into the waistband of his pants.  Stretch’s froze as cold steel pressed into his pubic arch, not even daring to breathe until his owner had reduced the garment to a pile of scraps, dumped them unceremoniously onto the floor, and pulled the knife away.

“Now, let’s see,” Chara hummed, sitting back with an thoughtful expression.  Stretch shifted uncomfortably.  The leash holding his collar to the wall didn’t choke him if he sat ram-rod straight, but the manacles around his wrists pulled tight before he could completely take the pressure off his cervical vertebrae.  The combination gave him less than an inch of wiggle-room, and was already starting to make his neck and shoulders cramp.

Wordlessly, Chara leaned forward, wrapped two fingers through each of his ischium, and tugged him forward.  Stretch inhaled sharply as his pelvis slipped across the bench that he’d been forced to straddle, fumbling at the wall for purchase as the collar pulled uncomfortably snug.

“Much better,” Chara purred, threading a length of cord through his ischium.  They tied it off to the front of the bench, then gave the vertebrae below his rib-cage a playful smack.  “Keep those working if you don’t want to hang yourself.”

Stretch shuddered, mid-section already burning from the effort of supporting his upper body at this angle.  As though responding to the discomfort, orange magic began eagerly collecting around the rim of his pelvic inlet, thickening until it had formed a translucent layer that tingled lightly where the cord pinched the sensitive bone.

“Six _would_ be ideal, but we can always do more later I suppose,” Chara mused, then ducked out of sight and fumbled around under the bench for a moment.  “You _have_ been good for me though, so we’ll start with four.”

Stretch froze in place as Chara reappeared with what looked like a large, snub-nosed gun clasped firmly in both hands.

“Don’t move,” they said cheerfully, then pressed the gun against his ilium and pulled the trigger.

“MMMNGHHHHH!” Stretch screamed around the gag as a sharp, piercing sting shot through his pelvis.  Unbidden, a surge of pressure rushed through the space between his legs, then released with a heady jolt as his magic rapidly solidified into a pussy.

“If you keep moving like this I won’t be able to make the hole very straight,” Chara sang, then pressed the gun against the other side of his ilium and pulled the trigger.

“MN-HNnnn…” Stretch whimpered, staring fixedly at the ceiling.  Two more, just two...

“Papyrus, are you _enjoying_ this?” Chara giggled, giving his pubic symphysis a playful squeeze before setting the gun beside the first piercing and pulling the trigger.  Stretch wheezed as the instrument punched a third hole, eyelights flickering in his sockets and chest heaving with rapid, shallow breaths.  The traumatic punctures had shocked his body into sending a panicked surge of magic to the site of the injuries, leaving his entire pelvic girdle feeling hot and achingly swollen.  Slick, orange fluid seeped down the cleft of his entrance, making his labia glisten lewdly.

“Maybe we’ll do six after all,” Chara said sweetly, then punched the fourth hole.  Stretch arched back with a garbled shriek, then shook his head frantically, sobbing behind the gag.  No, no, no, it was only four, it was only supposed to be four, you promised, you-

“All right, maybe later then,” Chara shrugged, then opened an antiseptic wipe and ran it through the first hole.  Stretch shrieked as the alcohol stung the abused bone, stars flashing behind his eyelids like a sunburst of sparks.  “Lucky you, it will work with just four.”

Stretch whimpered as the sting faded to a dull, burning throb, watching distantly as his owner held up a thin-walled, metal sleeve.  After a moment’s inspection, smiled pertly at him, forced it half-way through the first piercing, then threaded an odd-looking set of pliers through it until the handle was resting against his glowing pelvis.  Using both hands, they squeezed the pliers shut, crushing the sleeve into a sleek, silver grommet that pinched down against the bone with a firm, even pressure that felt bafflingly good after the overwhelming pain from the antiseptic.

“Much neater!  It isn’t even bleeding now,” Chara said delightedly, sticking a finger through the metal-trimmed hole.  Stretch shuddered, pussy twinging needily as Chara withdrew and quickly repeated the same procedure on the other piercings, leaving him with two, gauged holes just below the crest of each ilium. 

“Mhhnnnnn,” Stretch finally whimpered.  His entire body was shaking so badly he could barely keep from strangling himself.

“Oh, don’t worry, we’re almost done,” Chara said, setting a box on the bench beside him.  They opened it, and pulled out what looked like a small, leather harness and an intimidatingly large vaginal plug.  Without preamble, they looped the harness over his pelvis, threaded a pair of steel cables through each grommeted hole, and pulled the contraption snug. 

“Mnnnngh…” Stretch whined, legs quivering as the belt pulled tight along the cleft of his dripping pussy.  He badly wanted to grind into it for relief, but his bonds barely let him twitch in place.

“How long do you think we should leave this for to start with?” Chara asked musingly as they slipped the plug once along the length of his desperately sensitive slit, then pushed it inside.  Stretch moaned brokenly, unable to move as the hard silicone stretched his inner walls to the point of discomfort and forced his labia apart in an agonizingly wide spread. “I’m thinking we start with two days, see if this keeps you up the whole time.  You were the one who told me that magical genitals can't be dismissed if they're being stimulated, right?”

Stretch whimpered as Chara picked up a small padlock and snapped it through the belt to hold the plug firmly in place.   A thick, leather strap now teasingly covered the front of his pussy, held in place by cold, steel cable that wound through his ilium and the newly-pierced holes in a complicated weave.  Even without trying, Stretch knew it would be agonizingly difficult to masturbate in, impossible to remove without breaking his pelvis in at least four different places, and brutally stimulating.

“Oh, don’t look so sad,” Chara said sweetly, pocketing the key with a cheerful grin before unclipping his collar from the wall and loosening the gag.  “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you take it off a little early.”

Stretch closed his eyes and gasped for breath, already not looking forward to next two days.

**Author's Note:**

> My response to that Askellie's tumblr post about doing a sacrum-lacing with barbed wire. Now I can't do a sacrum lacing with barbed wire, BUT I can compromise. Reluctantly. HNNNNGHHHH...
> 
> My thought is that this would take place after Stretch agrees to start 'helping' Chara control their murder-y tendencies, but before Chara starts building up their skele-harem. Bby sadist growing up so fast...


End file.
